


I find my release in pain

by crookedspoon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Hades (Video Game) Canon-Typical Temporary Death, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: When Zagreus first headed toward the surface, he did not expect that he would eventually develop a taste for dying.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	I find my release in pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaerstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/gifts).



When Zagreus first headed toward the surface, he was aware that he might be running straight into the arms of death – while, ironically, running _away_ from the arms of Death Incarnate. That much was inevitable. He had made peace with it as best he could. It wasn't that leaving didn't hurt him; it was that staying hurt more. He had to _do_ something. Find his mother if he could. Only that way could he deal with that restlessness inside of him.

What Zagreus didn't expect was that he'd eventually develop a taste for dying – who in their right mind would? Dying hurts, after all. Not something a normal shade is keen to experience again.

But then, Zagreus is not a normal shade. He's the son of a god, and he's immortal. Sort of.

Being sort of immortal, however, does not mean he's free from fear, as he's come to learn. Fear becomes a thrill like any other, to be sought out and savored like fine wine. (Lord Dionysus would surely approve of this analogy.)

There's just one snag: the stronger he becomes, the more elusive fear becomes in turn. There's no longer anything in the Underworld he cannot overcome. Which makes dying quite the chore. He can't just let anyone kill him on his way to the surface, not even Meg. His professional pride won't allow it.

That, of course, is less of an issue when he's _not_ escaping.

Meg will indulge him, and so will Than. Together, they know just how to bring him to his knees.

* * *

Zagreus is floating. His body no longer feels like it's his own. There's pressure inside his head, as though it's going to pop, and his face is growing numb. Vaguely, he's aware of Meg's thumb brushing across his cheek, of her taste on his lips, of the coolness of her thighs on either side of his head.

His back is arching against the strain in his lungs, his heart is jackrabbiting in his chest, and all he can think of is how much he'd really love to breathe. But Meg's whip is tight around his neck, cutting off his air supply, his circulation, and any sort of witty remark he would have made befitting the occasion. It's making him light-headed. 

It's making him desperate.

Zagreus tells himself he's calm, that he doesn't need to fight this. It's just his body's natural instinct to struggle. Something he hasn't yet learned to control completely.

But how can he be calm when Thanatos is doing everything in his power to drive Zagreus insane with pleasure? It's thrumming red-hot through his body, sizzling just beneath the boiling point, both stoked and kept in check by Than's cold fingers brushing over his arms or down his sides. Zagreus can feel him inside him as well, stimulating that bundle of nerves that's making his darkening vision white out.

Tears leak hot from the corners of his eyes. This is agony sweeter than a boon from Ares. Pleasure is building to a knife point – to a thousand tiny knife points pricking the inside of his skin.

He'd love to hold them both in his last moments, but his strength is waning. It will have to suffice that they're holding him as his vision is going black and cold is creeping through his numbing body. Their voices sound distant now.

"Shhh," they whisper over the rush of blood in his ears.

And, "You can let go now if you want."

Zag is no longer thinking, no longer processing words and their meaning, but still, he listens. He listens and lets himself be guided by their voices. Already he can feel the River Styx welling up around him, overriding Meg's taste on his tongue. 

His orgasm washes through him, electrifying his nerve ends one last time before blessed cold enshrouds him. He would give thanks once his crushed throat has been made whole again, but for now, he sinks into temporary oblivion. He finds his ultimate release.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "My Release In Pain" by Lacrimas Profundere.


End file.
